Betrayal
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Princess Sakura lives a life of luxury and ease, completely sheltered from the problems of the seemingly peaceful Kingdom of Konoha; however, the sudden murder of the king and betrayal of a person places her life in mortal peril. Forced to escape only with Naruto, who is both her childhood friend and bodyguard. Akatsuki no Yona themed.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

A hooded girl stood at the edge of a cliff as she stared down at the large army bearing the Flags of her enemy. Piercing green eyes and a few strands of pink locks could be seen under her hood. This wasn't the look of a 16 years old girl, but of a fierce warrior raging with vengeance.

"Sakura-Hime, we must depart." Came the voice of an 18 years old boy. He was surrounded by five figures who's faces were not revealed under the pitch black night. They were her comrades. Her only source of protection.

Sakura closed her eyes slightly, feeling a sense of sadness and nostalgia; she hated to get that feeling. A sigh left her pink lips.

"It's cold here." She spoke, steam escaping her lips from the icy wind of the night.

"It does border the mountains." The boy replied with slight sarcasm to his voice. He waited for her usual nagging but nothing came. He looked up, he could only see her backside but he could tell she was scared.

"Don't be scared, Sakura-Hime. We are your shield."

Sakura frowned to that but didn't comment on that as she looked up in the sky. Flashbacks of her good days surfacing.

'Back then… I had no idea it was so cold outside the Castle.'

 **(Six Months Ago)**

A view of a large castle could be seen, surrounded by lush of woods and mountains. A bright sunny weather.

 **'** **This is the Kingdom of Konoha and that was once my castle.'**

 **'** **At that time, the king lived in the castle with no male heir, nor any queen to bear him one. Only his beloved fifteen years old daughter was raised there.'**

The king was presently giving one of his speeches as his daughter's sixteenth birthday was approaching. He was known as the coward king of Konoha. Much different from the previous King who was fierce in wars and harsh in decisions, he was soft and gentle.

"Where is Hime-sama?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Apparently she is getting ready…" A girl wearing armour, holding a large scythe replied, cringing as she also let out a sigh. It was a important day for the princess to attend, and she was busy…. Getting ready.

"I see, because _he_ is coming." Naruto wondered out loud.

"Huh?"

"She is such a child." He voiced tiredly. In all honestly he wished he could just go back to the castle and lay under a tree and sleep whole day.

"My daughter Sakura will soon be sixteen years old and become the rightful owner of the Kingdom. I hope the kingdom sees prosperity and fortune forever!" The king concluded his speech as everyone began to cheer.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hmm…." Sakura frowned as she turned sideways to get a better look at her outfit reflection on the mirror. Her attendant stood behind her, holding a plate where a tea pot and a cup was placed.

"You look wonderful, Hime-sama." He voiced with a smile.

She didn't really buy his praise as she felt self conscious about her looks. Her pink hair being one of the main cause of her frown. It was considered weird to have natural pink hair. She was a girl of short and small stature. Not that you could blame her due to her age, but she still felt she wasn't 'attractive' like most girls her age, often being called cute instead of….

She quickly shook her head as her cheeks began to heat up, matching the colour of her hair.

"Forgive me Hime-sama but you should proceed to the courtyard soon." The attendant reminded humbly.

"No!" She finally spoke, finding her dress not up to the standards. "This won't do." She took off the royal robe that she wore above her dress. "Hey where is that white chintz?"

She quickly began to rush to her wardrobe, only to be stopped by the sight of her father's presence.

"Father! Why are you here? What about the ceremony?"

The two attendants behind her sighed as the king smiled at them, dismissing them for the moment.

"As you can see, it's over." He explained with a warm smile.

"Oh no… Gomen nasai. I…" She apologized, looking down meekly with embarrassment.

The king laughed seeing her nervousness. "It's okay. It's just a formality. No big deal. You don't really _need_ to appear in front of the people."

Sakura nodded before looking up with worry at her father with puppy eyes and a frown.

"Father, isn't there something odd about my hair?"

"Huh?" He looked confused. "Of course not, your beauty surpasses that of any jewel-"

Her face brightened up with a smile as she took a few strands of hair on her finger, twisting it with a blush. She held her nose up with pride and a goofy childish smile. "Yes my _face_ does look nice. I believe I was born with quite a cute face."

The king sweat dropped seeing her daughter act like a child. Not that he minded, but it was still rare these days as she tried to act a lot more matured.

"But why is my hair so pink and silky and straight and glossy and… grrr why is my hair so odd!?" She whined.

"That isn't true." The king spoke with a smile. "Right Naruto?"

She froze dead on her tracks, hearing his name. She slowly turned around and immediately her eyebrows twitched with annoyance seeing his smug face. She knew what was coming… his sassy comebacks. Gosh she hated when he made fun of her!

"Yes King 2nd." He replied with a fake genuineness to his tone. If she didn't know him, it would be hard to believe the sarcasm present on his voice.

"Who would ever say Hime-sama's hair looks strange?"

Sakura almost cringed sensing what was coming next. She knew what was coming next!

"If anything isn't right, it would be her brain." He added with a innocent face.

"Quiet Knave." Sakura deadpanned.

He smirked as she walked towards him and tried to hit him, sadly missing every time.

"Father! Do something about this impertinent cretin!" She whined as she threw whatever her hand had access to nearby, which of course he stopped easily.

"Now, now. Naruto has been your friend since childhood." The king tried to calm them down.

"Moreover, he is one of the five generals who protects this Kingdom. He is the wind tribe's-"

"I don't care! If you need guards put someone more loveable!" She whined as she took a cup and threw it at Naruto as he effortlessly caught the cup.

"Speaking of loveable… shouldn't you be trying to look loveable yourself?" Naruto spoke in a different tone. She couldn't quite understand the change in his voice. One moment she was teasing him, and the next thing you know, he was acting… different.

"Huh?" She questioned as Naruto turned around.

"It seems Lord Sasuke has arrived." He answered with a smirk as Sakura stiffened, a soft whimper leaving her mouth in the process.

"Y-You should have told me sooner!" She whined as her cheeks heat up again. She quickly exited the room, to meet _him._

"Sasuke? Is that why she was concerned about her hair?" The king asked confusedly. "But why now?"

"It must be that thing they call 'A maiden's heart'" Naruto replied as he sipped tea from the cup that one of the attendants was holding.

"Huh?"

 **(Scene Change)**

Sakura almost collided with one of her servants who was moving some stuff from the kitchen.

"Hime-sama please walk slowly! You will hurt yourself!" The maid warned but to dead ears. She wasn't even listening as she rushed, holding her lower garments up as she ran.

'Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun!' Was the only thought in her head as she ran with a huge smile on her face.

The smiling face of the Uchiha resonated on her mind which only made her blush more and run faster.

'The kind Sasuke-kun… who has been by my side since childhood… My cousin! Three years senior than me!' She thought back when they were children. It had been six years since she last saw him. She was super excited.

'For the first time today after a long time I get to see-' She came to a halt abruptly as she collided with something.

She hissed seeing it was a person's chest as she looked up, ready to yell whoever it was. But her words never came out once her eyes locked with his.

"Whoa, there."

She opened her mouth like a dead fish, too shocked to even think a word, much less phrase it.

'See him...' She finished her thoughts with a blush once the black haired boy smiled at her. 'The same kind smile…'

"You are as energetic as ever, Sakura-hime." He spoke with a smile, helping her gain his posture.

She blushed madly from the contact but frowned at the same time when he let go off her.

"Why the rush?" He questioned, tilting his head lightly which made her blush even more. 'Oh he is so cute! Just like a girl!' She squealed inwardly like a fangirl.

"Hmm?" He asked again, seeing her not reply and staring at him.

She quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat. Not that it helped much.

"I-I heard you had arrived, so I came to meet you."

"My, what a good girl." He smiled, patting her head like a parent patting their children. She looked down with a poke face, seeing him treat her like a kid.

She cleared her throat again as she looked on her side shyly. "Y-You can stay for a while this time… c-can't you?"

"Of course! I came to celebrate your birthday in a week." He replied with a smile which instantly melted whatever self control she had.

"Wow I almost can't believe you are going to be sixteen years old." He clasped his palms as he looked at her dreamily.

"You really have grown!" He patted her again to which she looked down with a straight face again. Her head being shoved down under the pressure of his hand. She frowned but soon looked up with surprise once he let go off her head.

"So where is Naruto and King 2nd? I should go meet them!" He quickly rushed away leaving her.

"W-Wait Sasuke…kun." She frowned and looked down, her fists tightened around her thigh as she looked at his departing body.

'Still treating me like a child…' She pouted. 'Like a child… like a child… like a child!'

She let out a sigh once he presence was out of her reach.

"And I perfumed my clothes with the finest incense all morning and applied the highest quality lotions and makeups…" She muttered.

"All gone to waste." Came the annoying remark of the blonde.

"You be quiet! Baka!" She growled at Naruto which didn't even bulge him as he wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth, not giving any attention to her.

She frowned and looked down sadly. 'Sasuke-kun no Baka..'

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"_ _Sakura what's wrong?" Came the voice of a eight years old Sasuke from behind._

 _"_ _Go away." Sakura replied grumpily._

 _"_ _I heard you haven't been eating lately. King 2_ _nd_ _is worried-"_

 _"_ _Quiet!" She snapped, shoving his hand from her shoulder as she ran away, hiding somewhere._

 _A few minutes later, Sasuke found the small princess sitting under a Sakura tree. He took his robe and covered her with it, seeing the breeze sending shiver in her skin._

 _A gasp left her lips from it but she stopped as he began to speak._

 _"_ _It's okay, this way no one will see you." He spoke softly as he hugged her from behind. "Now you can cry if you want."_

 _His gentle voice and warmness completely melted her as she burst out in a stream of tears._

 _"_ _I-I miss my mother! I haven't been able to sleep without her… waa…. Sniff… sniff… I want mother back!"_

 _"_ _Yes… I heard the queen passed away recently… Oh right! I will be your mother!" Sasuke offered with a grin as she looked at him with surprise._

 _"_ _But… you are a boy?"_

 _"_ _Who cares? It doesn't matter." He replied proudly "Fine I will give you this apple that my Master gave me!" He took out an apple from his pocket and showed it to her… only for his stomach to growl._

 _They both burst out in laughter after that as they shared the apple by cutting it in half._

 _"_ _So don't worry! I will sleep beside you like the queen used to. If you cry I will wipe away your tears. Just like your mother. Okay?!"_

 _Sakura just looked at him in awe which soon turned to infatuation and finally love for the Uchiha._

 _"_ _So no one will see your tears. So smile now okay?!"_

 _Sakura's eyes glistered as a blush crept on her cheeks._

 _"_ _Dummy… my heart is beating so loudly… how can I smile?'_

 **(End of Flashback)**

Sakura looked at the Full moon with a smile through her window.

'You are my most special person. Sasuke-kun.'

 **(Scene Change-Next day)**

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke's room, gathering her courage before he opened the door. She didn't have the decency to knock the door as it never seemed to be an issue with him. After all they pretty much slept in the same bed every day.

"G-Good morning Sasuke-kun! I have some of our best sweets with me! Would you like… to…" She scanned the room and found it empty. She tilted her head slightly before hearing the footsteps behind the doors. She turned around quickly and could see one of the maids.

"Where is Sasuke?" She asked.

"I saw him going out with General Naruto." The maid replied politely.

"Huh?!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Both Naruto and Sasuke could be seen on top of their respective horses, arrows and bows on their hand. The area was a circular field with target marks surrounding them in either side. The competition was to hit as many targets as possible on each side, only advancing to the next when you hit the bulls eye on the previous one. The person to finish first is the winner of course.

"It's not fair Naruto!" Sakura whined from the corner of the field, standing beside the King who looked at the two boys with smile on his face.

"How could you set me aside and have all the fun with Sasuke-kun?!"

The king sweat dropped at that as he sighed.

"Now, now. They haven't seen one another in some time, you know?"

She just pouted to that as they began to start their competition or sort.

The two boys smiled at each other before they started. But it wasn't a competition at all though. Even though Sasuke was decent if not really good with the aim, Naruto just completed his side like a breeze, not even looking at the target more than a brief moment as he hit them in one go.

"Not bad Naruto. You have become quite good with the bow." Sasuke congratulated with a smile.

Naruto scratched his hair as he laughed. "You have become quite magnificent yourself, Lord Sasuke."

"Ready for round two? Next one I will hit the dead centre before you." Sasuke spoke proudly.

Sakura looked with amazement as the two shared a bond that she didn't have with Sasuke. It was quite different. They seemed to have quite the unique as she put, bond. She frowned. "I am going to do archery with Sasuke-kun too!"

"Ahh! No you can't!" The king spoke worriedly. "You can't go near weapons. I don't even want to let those to handle them."

"Then you do it." She growled to which he paled.

"But I would get hurt." He replied proudly.

"Ahh! See?! You are coward. You know, you are just-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, gaining their attention.

"Come down, I will let you ride with me." Sasuke spoke as he approached her with his horse.

"Sure!"

"But Sasuke!" Before the king could protest, she was long gown down the stairs of the stadium.

He looked worriedly at the field as she approached Sasuke. He felt an unsusual feeling seeing the two together. He didn't know why. His worry slightly lessened seeing Naruto, not so far from them.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Calm down. We will both hold you." Sasuke offered as she trembled. Naruto was helping her to jump on the horse as he lifted her up but she was too scared to place her hand on the horse and sit.

"B-But…"

"I am about to die under your weight." Naruto taunted which seemed to do the trick.

"I will kill you myself!" She jumped up and sat in front of Sasuke on the horse. She had her legs on either side but her legs didn't reach the saddle.

"Don't worry, I will be going slow." Sasuke spoke softly to which she blushed.

"Shortie." Naruto jabbed.

"Get lost!" She growled as he jumped back on his horse with a smile. Happy with his accomplishment to taunt her.

"Waaa!" She yelled once the horse began to move.

"Calm down." Sasuke whispered as he put one of his hands on he shoulder. "You love horses don't you?"

She blushed and nodded. "I do." 'I _love_ you.' She thought with a tender smile.

"Entrust your body to me." He whispered on her ears. She whimpered and closed her eyes from the close proximity.

'His v-voice… his breath!'

As the horse began to walk slowly, her mind went back to his image when they were kids.

'When he was younger… he seemed like a cute girl.'

A sigh left her lips. "Isn't this against the rules?"

"Huh?"

She bit her lips nervously. 'I didn't mean to say that out loud!'

"I mean, you seemed to be accustomed to dealing with women." She added cleverly and gave him a look which he quite didn't understand. It looked like she was smiling yet somehow he felt chills down his spines.

"I bet you bring a lot of women into your mansion." She added. 'Gosh what the hell am I saying?!'

Sasuke laughed nervously which caught her attention as she looked at him with shock.

"Don't tell me I am right?!" Her face paled at the thought of it. The perfect image of a prince would be destroyed if he said yes! 'Say no! no! no!'

"Please! You are mistaken." He replied shyly. "There have been few discussions about engagements, but…"

'Engagement?!' She inwardly looked horrified. 'Sasuke-kun is going to get married?!'

"Oh, but nothing is decided yet." He finished. "Let's not talk about this okay? It's embarrassing." He laughed nervously again.

"You don't need to talk about this sort of things." He spoke with a smile.

She frowned at that. 'He is treating me as a child again.' She tightened her fist angrily.

"I-I have had proposals too." She spoke proudly, but it was clearly noticeable that she was lying.

"Huh? From who?" He asked.

"Uh…" Her face then brightened as their horse passed Naruto who was just standing there. "Naruto for one."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise as her face faltered.

'Baka! Of all names to give him, Naruto makes it too obvious! He will know I am lying now! Gahhh! I can't help it that I don't know any other boy apart from Naruto near my age.' Her eyes fell on Naruto who clearly heard her and was looking at her with a 'wtf' face.

'That's why don't give me that look you servant!' She sweat bullets on her face under the stare of both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Umm… I meant…" She began nervously.

"I think that sounds nice." Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?" She deadpanned.

"Congratulations!"

…

….

…

'You are cruel! And Baka!'

 **(Scene Change)**

"You are too cruel Sasuke-kun… how could you believe that lie?" Sakura groaned as her face fell on the dining table. A gloomy vibe surrounded her as she twitched her face on the mat.

"You are the cruel one. And you are also a nuisance." Naruto voiced as he crossed his arms.

"Your marriage may not be a life though."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up as they saw her father approach her.

"Huh?"

"It would be only natural for you to be betrothed by now." He explained.

"No… No! I want Sasuke-!"

"You can't have Sasuke!" His voice increased which slightly frightened her but she regained her posture and glared at him.

She stood up angrily.

"Princess!" One of her attendants tried to stop her but to no avail.

"I won't let you dictate my love life! I'm-!"

"Sakura. I have always given you whatever you desired. Beautiful ear ornaments, earrings, a royal villa, flower gardens. I gave you everything that isn't a weapon. But no matter how you wish it, I can't give you Sasuke." He added firmly as his tone shifted to seriousness. "You are the Princess of Konoha, the man who marries you will become the next King."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. None of this came to her mind. Nor did she care. Why can't she have him as her husband? What's wrong for him to be the next king? She had many questions but no answers.

Naruto just let out a sigh from all that. He didn't know what the deal was either. Not that he cared. His eyes averted towards the window as he saw the royal guards were moving around.

'Why so many guards?' He thought.

"Sasuke-kun is the son of your older brother… which means he is royal blood too… so what's the problem?" She asked briefly, not meeting his eyes as she looked down angrily.

"That's true. But it's my duty and right to choose the heir of the Kingdom."

…

"Why not him… he is a fine man." Her voice was lowering at this point. She didn't know what was wrong with her father. Why was he acting this way?

"You are… a coward king. Who is too afraid to touch a weapon." She added, the anger creeping out slowly as her frustration took the better of her.

Her father was slightly hurt from that but managed to not show it. "Its true that I am a cowardly King. Your mother was captured and killed by assassins. Such dangers go hand in hand being part of a king's family. That is why I have had no desire to take a new wife." He explained.

'I don't get it… I don't get anything.' She thought angrily as her fist tightened.

"Sakura… you want Sasuke to be happy right? Would you be okay to put his life in danger?"

…

"I don't understand… I don't understand anything father."

Naruto looked at her trembling body. He didn't know what to say, he just stood there like an idiot. But he kinda felt bad for her. But more importantly, his eyes were on the king. He was experienced enough to know when a person was lying and when he was saying the truth… or so he thought.

 **(Scene Change)**

'Does that mean it's alright for the man I marry to meet with misfortunes? Am I not allowed to be happy then?' She thought as she sat under the shades of the castle. It had begun to rain in the evening. The weather was gloomy just like her mood.

'But its true… even if father allowed it, in Sasuke-kun's eyes I am just a child I was back then.' She thought sadly as she hugged her knees, bring them closer to her chin.

"Sasuke-kun and I were never meant to be." She spoke out loud angrily as tears began to gather on her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar feeling.

"Sakura, it's all right. I am here." Sasuke's voice almost made her weaker than she was now. He wrapped her with his cloak as he hugged her from the back. "You can cry now. No one will see you."

'Sasuke-kun…' Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes. "N-No, I can't be with you." She pushed herself off from the hug and shifted away from him.

"W-Why?" Sasuke asked in a surprised manner.

"Because!" She cried out, letting all the boiled up frustration out all at once. 'Because if you stay with me, you will be in danger.'

Sasuke tried to read her face but couldn't quite understand the reason for her to not meet his eyes. He could only think of one thing.

He stood up and turned his heel, ready to leave.

"If you rather be with Naruto… I will take you to his quarter." He spoke in a low tone.

"Huh?" She questioned in surprise as she took off his cloak that covered her hair and shoulders.

"He is your fiancé… isn't he? You… are not liking my presence with you alone, I can understand."

"That's not it…" She tried to speak. She didn't know how he got such an absurd idea.

"You don't need to hide." Sasuke spoke with a smile. "Naruto would be mad at us if he knew we are here alone." He began to walk away as Sakura raised her arm in a gesture to try to stop him.

'No…That's not it Sasuke-kun. You don't need to return my feelings. But still…' She cried out. "Sasuke-kun I have always!" She buried her face on her palm as she cried. 'I can love you at least… right?'

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, the only source of noise being the sniffs from her sobs.

"It looks like the rain has stopped." Sasuke spoke with a smile. A different kind of smile.

Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes. 'Is he ignoring me…'

"Let me walk you to your room. I will call a guard." He offered, still keeping up with the smile as he turned his heels and began to walk. Sakura stood up quickly in desperation as she tried to stop him.

"Sasuke-kun, I…"

He slapped his hands off him, completely shocking him as he stared at her with a hurt feeling. 'Huh…'

"I am sorry… please don't come close to me." He spoke in a low tone. She couldn't quite see his face as he back was sideways facing her. But it was obvious he wasn't his usual self.

"W-Why?" She managed to ask despite feeling really down from the rejection.

"I might make a mistake." He answered.

"What?" She asked slowly, wiping her tears with the back of her palm as she put her attention to him.

"That is… a moment ago you were sounding as if… as if you were saying…"

Sakura looked down, realizing where this was going. He hair down-casted her face as she spoke.

"What if… what if that weren't a mistake?"

Sasuke turned around as he looked at her with wide eyes in shock.

She looked up with the cutes puppy dog eyes that could make any boy completely loose it. "If it weren't a mistake, would it upset you?"

Sasuke looked down as he spoke. "I can't let this happen."

Sakura looked at him and to her surprise he saw a sight that she never expected from him. He shyly took hold of few locks of hair on his hand as he spoke with a blush! "I can't let myself see you as a women."

Her whole world turned upside down from the scene. She fell in love with him all over again. If that was even possible.

Then suddenly realization hit her as she looked at him in shock. "Wait, then what was I to you until now?" She groaned almost already knowing his reply.

"Huh? Oh! Well… uh… a younger sister perhaps?" He replied lamely, too embarrassed with the situation.

"I knew that! Gahh!" She whined.

"R-Right." He looked down with a blush. "I am s-sorry, I am unfamiliar with things like this."

Sakura looked at him with awe. She didn't think he was the type to blush or the shy type. "Sasuke-kun is turning red…"

"So… you lied about your engagement then?" She asked accusingly.

"I-I… uh… I just meant that discussion about it occurred. I am not engaged yet."

"Heh?" She looked at him cheekily before putting her hands on her hips as she spoke. "Sasuke-kun, do you see me as a woman now?"

"I d-don't know."

"Heh?~"

"I uh… at… at least I couldn't sleep holding your hands anymore like we used to before." He replied with a blush which caused her to blush at the scene on her head. "My nerves would prevent me from sleeping."

Sakura let out a laugh which caught him by surprise she could tell.

"Well, that's fine." She looked up toward him with a smile. "If you have given me even the slightest consideration, that's enough for now."

"Sakura Hime…"

'Father, I really love Sasuke-kun. I can't live without him.' She thought with a blush and a smile on her face as she looked at him who was lightly patting her head.

'I don't know anything about kingdoms or Kings yet, but just being by his side is my greatest happiness.' She then buried her face on her palm as tears of happiness and sadness mixed. She was happy that Sasuke acknowledged her feelings, and sad at what the future might hold. But she was happy now. That's all that mattered now.

 **(Scene Change)**

Five days later, a banquet to celebrate Sakura's sixteenth birthday was held in the Castle.

Sakura stood in top of a wooden stage where everyone greeted her and wished her.

"Hime-sama, we wish you a happy birthday."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

"Sixteen years old… how my Sakura has grown!" The king let out a tear of joy slide.

"Hai." His attendant spoke with a smile.

"Father."

"Sakura!"

She smiled at him. "My hair wouldn't lay flat, so I wanted to wear it up today!"

"It's not good… All she thinks about is her hair." He spoke with a sigh. 'She is still a kid…'

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She quickly walked past him to go to Sasuke who was waving at her.

"Wait Sakura!" The king called out. She stopped and looked back at him remembering their earlier conversation. She tightened her fist and ignored him and ran at him.

Her father just watched her with worry.

'You don't understand… Sasuke is…'

 **(Scene Change)**

"I-Is there something you need?" She asked once they were outside the party hall.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke asked sweetly.

"Huh? Eh! Why?" She asked.

"Just give will you?"

"R-Right…" She placed her open palm in front of her, holding back the blush and going nuts in the process as Sasuke held her hand.

He placed a hairpin on her hand and smiled.

"Huh… a hair ornament?" She asked in confusion. Of course she wasn't too surprised with the gift, after all regardless how expensive it was, it was nothing compared to what her father gives her daily.

"I am sorry to bring you out here." Sasuke spoke meekly as he scratched his hair. "I thought it would suit you, so I wanted to give it to you personally."

She was happy for the gift but a frown was present on her face. "My hair is… pink and weird… sometimes its all silky then sometimes its unruly and wouldn't behave at all. This won't look nice one me."

"Huh?" Sasuke spoke before taking a few strands of her hair on his hand. "But I love your hair Sakura Hime. It's beautiful pink, just like your name, the Sakura tree."

'How simple am I… just like that, I suddenly love my own hair.' She smiled as her cheeks reddened as she looked at the hair ornament.

"I will cherish it."

They both stared at each other lovingly until…. In between them stood none other than her worst nightmare.

"Naruto?!" Both Sasuke and Sakura called out in surprise.

Naruto rolled his eyes and cringed from their shyness. "King 2nd is looking for you." He informed Sakura.

She slightly faltered. "O-Oh is he?" She then put on a fake frown. "Tell him that I am resting in my room." She turned her face around and lightly flicked her hair with a 'hmp' as she left, which made Naruto cringe like the king of cringe. (Ok what am I saying? Pfft)

He sighed and shifted his attention towards Sasuke. Naruto crossed his arms on his chest as he spoke. "Well, I figured this is what was going on."

"Huh?"

"I am sure you can persuade the King to marry Sakura Hime, Lord Sasuke."

"Eh?! You misunderstanding Naruto. Also, could you stop acting so formal with me? Just call me Sasuke like you used to."

"I am well aware of my place." Naruto replied with a smirk. "More importantly, don't you sense something odd? I can't put my finger on it clearly, but something seems off."

"Hmm now that you mention it, Sakura Hime said something like that."

"What?!" Naruto almost growled which somewhat intimidated him.

"Is she alright?" He asked again.

"Yes she is fine. Don't worry about her, I will be with her the whole day. It would be wise to keep an eye on those entering and leaving the castle." Sasuke explained.

"Understood. I will increase security in the courtyard." Naruto spoke hurriedly as he ran. "You keep an eye on Hime-sama."

Sasuke stood there briefly before turning his heels as he left.

 **(Scene Change)**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror as she looked at her reflection. 'Sasuke-kun said he loved my hair.'

'No matter how much you wish, I cannot give you Sasuke.' Her father's words resonated on her mind. She was torn between her father's wish and her own wish. She knew where her happiness lied. And it certainly wasn't with agreeing to her father.

She nodded on her own as she decided, being more convinced on what she wants with conviction.

'I have to talk with my father again, after all.' She quickly left her room. Once outside she noticed the sky had darkened. She didn't know she had spent so long inside her room. It was almost night or late evening.

'I can't forget about Sasuke-kun.' She ran as fast as she could to her father's room. 'I am sure father will understand.'

As she stood in front of his door, ready to knock. She was surprise to see the door half open. It was normally closed at all time due to security measure. She also noticed the two guards that usually stood near the doors were not there.

'How careless… not posting guards here just because it's my birthday.' She thought. On the back of her head, she had an indifferent feeling. Unwillingly she gulped.

She soon gasped lightly as she looked around. 'Come to think of it… where are all the guards? I haven't seen a single one while coming here.'

She gathered her strength and pushed the door open as she walked in.

"Father?"

…

"Huh?" Her eyes widened as the thunderclap fell at the same time, illuminating the dark room, revealing the most horrifying scene.

In front of her stood her father, back facing towards her, as a sword was pierced through his stomach, blood splurging down in streams.

His lifeless body soon fell on the ground as her eyes fell on the person who was holding the sword.

"F-Father!" She soon rushed towards him as she shook him desperately. But he was dead. No movement, just blood streaming the area from the wound.

"Oh… you were still awake… Sakura Hime."

She looked up at the person holding the sword.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

She didn't have the right mindset to understand the situation. She didn't even know why he was holding the sword and why was blood all over his face. She was too shocked to decipher anything.

"S-Sasuke-kun… quickly, call a d-doctor." She spoke shakily. Her small petite fingers shivering in fear as she cowered, holding her father's arm for some sense of support.

"King 2nd will not wake up again." Sasuke spoke normally.

"Huh?" She gasped as realization slowly coming to her.

Her eyes feel on the sword on his hand as fresh blood dripped from the tip of the blade.

"I killed him."

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto finally finished guarding the exits of the castle, entered inside. Once he stepped in, he could feel something wasn't still right.

'It's too quiet.' He looked around to scan the area briefly.

"General Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and could see a familiar smiling face, holding a bottle of Juice on his hand.

"Oh Konohamaru." He smiled as he took the juice. He was thirsty after all. "Thanks. I needed it."

"But are you sure? Shouldn't you be with Sakura Hime?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh yeah… well I couldn't interfere." He explained as he took a gulp from the bottle. "Kaah… that hit the right spot."

"Interfere?" He questioned.

"Hime-sama is with Lord Sasuke."

"Oh! Does that mean her feelings have finally reached Sasuke-sama?" Konohamaru asked with excitement but soon regretted seeing Naruto's face falter as he nodded.

'I almost forgot about his feelings for the princess…'

 **(Scene Change)**

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed in pain as she fell on the ground, water splashing in the process from the remains of the rainfall. Her left leg was tied in chains as five guards surrounded her with spears pointing towards her. A sixth guard had a sword on his hand.

"Prepare yourself, Hime-sama. This is all for the sake of the wellbeing of the Kingdom." The guard spoke as he raised his sword, readying to end the poor girl's life.

Sakura slowly got up on her knees as she looked down at the water, seeing her reflection. Her face was a mess. Her eyes were wide open in shock as tears fell without stopping.

'I have loved no one but Sasuke-kun since we were children.' The flashes of his smiling face was hard for her to forget. As the sword neared her neck, her desperate call was of course him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried out loud.

Her eyes were closed; all she could feel was a very calming breeze in front of her.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Naruto rushed in front of her quickly, slicing his sword around with force as he took out six of their heads in one blow. The bodies launched back in force from the impact.

She slowly opened her eyes and could see locks of blonde hair and a blue robe flying with the wind as Naruto stood in front of her, back facing her with his sword resting on his right hand.

"What is the meaning of this… Lord Sasuke?!" He growled fiercely, his normal blue orbs changed to the shades of redness as blue and orange aura surrounded his body. The wind around him dance profusely.

Sasuke looked back at him, standing few feet away from him behind guards protecting him.

"You were here with Hime-sama so I stayed outside the castle, guarding the entrance. The guards who were supposed to be on watch are all gathered here, I see some unfamiliar faces here too. Say… What's the meaning of this, well… Lord Sasuke?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at Sasuke intensely.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura called out in a low trembling tone.

"Hmm?" Naruto looked behind from the corner of his eyes. Seeing her eyes watery, face looking like shit, he turned around and sat down, bending one of his knees as he rested his arm on.

"I am sorry for leaving your side, Sakura Hime-sama." He spoke as he tried to look for any injuries on her. He couldn't see any visible wound which relieved him slightly.

"N-Naruto…" She looked down on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto… Naruto are you here for me?!" She asked desperately as she looked at him, her eyes blurred with fresh tears. She crawled closer to him as if looking for shelter. "A-Are you going to kill me too?"

He hated how she was talking. He sore to always see her happy. He wanted the best for her always. He buried his own feelings for her own happiness and yet… here she was. Scared, weak, trembling.

Naruto smiled after a moment to ease the tension.

"The king told me to protect you." He spoke as he picked up his sword, causing all the guards surrounding them seem visibly worried as they took their fighting stance.

"No matter what happens, I will obey his orders." He smirked as he threw away the sword and extended his arms on the right as bright light engulfed it before taking out a scythe out of the light. He firmly placed the back end of the scythe on the ground which sent a shockwave that caused the whole castle to shake.

"Withdraw Servant, right now you are standing in front of the new King of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha." A man spoke who was wearing the Fire tribe's cloak.

"Stay back, don't get closer to him if you value your head." Sasuke stopped him to advance any further.

"In front stands Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke spoke highly despite being on the two ends of the coin.

"Isn't he…"

"Yes, he is the heart of the Castle. Wind Tribe's General, the strongest tribe out of the Five." Sasuke added as he stepped forwards, taking out his sword.

"I will ask again, Lord Sasuke. What's going on here?" Naruto questioned, not seeming fazed at all as Sasuke used the sword to slash at him which he effortlessly dodged as Sasuke expected.

"I sent the king to meet his wife."

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: I thought a Akatsuki no Yona version of it would be nice. Hope it works. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Pairings should be obvious for those who read my stories xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

(Why I hate You)

Shrouded with hessian cloth, she slowly strode through the forest hidden vastly from sunlight. She supported herself on her feet with the help of the trees nearby. Slowly looking up, Sakura could see her only friend ahead of him, walking few strides ahead.

"N-Naruto." She breathed out heavily as she collapsed on her knees, gasping lightly from the long walk. The said boy quickly rushed back as he sat down, holding her shoulders lightly with precautions, as if she would break without the proper care.

"Should we rest a while?" He proposed. Worry evident on his face for the princess.

Sakura hid the hair ornament that she received from Sasuke under her cloak, wheezing heavily despite trying to hide her exhaustion.

Naruto slowly turned her and helped her lean against a tree nearby. He knew how fragile she was. After everything that happened last week, he was surprised she wasn't going completely emotionally wrecked by now. He smiled lightly as she leaned against the tree. She couldn't see him, her eyelids long forsaken her will.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring at him briefly, still panting. Naruto just sat beside her, not exchanging any words. He didn't want to burden her with small talk. She needed rest. Slowly, he could feel her warmth against his shoulder. Her pink hair muffled around his jaw as she took even snores. Naruto looked up towards the sky, remembering the past. He was still having trouble processing all the events just as bad as Sakura was.

He looked at her sleeping face. Her once clean face was replaced with dirt and scratches from the forest. Unknowingly his fist tightened around his lap. The anguish of seeing her like this pained him greatly, which also increased his anger towards the main reason of this whole thing.

 **(Scene Change – Three Years ago)**

 **Naruto age- 14**

 **Sakura age – 13**

It was just like any other day, peaceful and boring as Naruto took a bite from the apple he had just received from the tree that he was sitting beside. Only if the peace lasted till he finished his meal.

"Boy, I told you to attend today's clan meeting." It was a tall well-built man on his late forties with fair skin, waist length spike white hair, two shoulder length bangs framing his face.

Naruto just let out a deep sigh which clearly implied his distaste of the man's presence.

"You are the only one who needs to attend the meeting, _Jirayah-sama_." He replied flatly. "Besides, I can't be bothered to listen to King 2nd's happy go lucky nonsense-"

"You fool!" He growled, causing Naruto to bite his lips instead of the apple. "How many times I told you to call me Grandpa! Not Jirayah-sama!"

"That's why you are upset?!" Naruto growled back angrily due to the stinging lips that he now had because of Jirayah's sudden outburst. "We aren't even related by blood!"

"Blood?! Blood in the face of love is powerless!" He growled back as the two started to have their mini brawl of who get to punch who's face.

"Now now…"

They both stopped hearing who had just interrupted them. It was the King 2nd himself, standing with his ever so non-faltering smile.

"If the two of you start fighting, you might wreck the entire castle." He added.

"I apologize deeply King 2nd!" Jirayah went to his complete submission mode. Naruto just rolled his eyes to that and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh it's cool, don't worry."

Naruto then remembered he had just called the king 'happy go lucky'. He slightly gulped and turned around, ready to slide away with a sprint.

"It's been a while, Naruto."

He stopped on his track. 'Busted…' He slowly turned around and smiled nervously. He wasn't scared of the king, but he was not okay with him hearing the badmouthing that he did. Naruto felt deeply that the king deserved the respect, despite of how other people see him as, Naruto highly looked up to him. All his life he had thought royalties were stuck up, but seeing the king at least changed his outlook on them.

"It's been long since you stopped by our castle to play with Sakura." He spoke with a warm fatherly smile.

Naruto scratched his hair nervously as he smiled back. "Well, a commoner like me can't just walk into the castle you see~" It wasn't a lie entirely, but since when did guards stop him going somewhere when he wanted? He had even sort of kidnapped the princess at one occasion when she had demanded that she wanted to see the rivers that was across the mountains. To this day, no one knew about that little secret except him and Sakura.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura's also been lonely without you."

Naruto laughed with his eyes closed as he muttered in a hushed tone. "Haha, you happy-go-lucky liar."

"H-Happy-go-lucky?" The King questioned without having a clue what Naruto meant.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He soon found himself pummelled on the ground as Jirayah hit him with a paper fan at his disposal.

"V-Violence is never the answer Lord-Jirayah." The king voiced nervously as he saw each hit on his head. He could tell it must have been painful from the noise of the paper hitting his head with such force.

"I am sorry!" Jirayah went back to his over apologetic phase as smoke came out of Naruto's head as his face was dug inside the ground.

"Naruto's honesty is what I love about him the most. Have a steamed bun." The king walked towards Naruto and handed him a small piece of steamed bun. Naruto was slightly taken aback from the show of affection, regardless of how silly it was to give to someone.

"So I would love if you could stay by Sakura's side in the castle as her bodyguard. Will you, Naruto?" He asked hopefully.

Naruto took the bun as he closed his eyes. "King 2nd. I find nobility a terrible bother." He answered flatly. Of course being the bodyguard of the King's Palace meant he would be treated as a noble, on top of all, he was next in line to be the Next General of the **Wind Tribe** after Jirayah steps down, which would be whenever Naruto wanted.

"If I serve at the castle, or become a general, I won't be able to take long naps at home." He explained his reasoning seriously. The king just sweat dropped.

"W-Wait Naruto-" The king tried to stop him as Naruto began to walk away.

"You hate weapons, don't you King 2nd?" He turned his face as he gave him a cheeky look. "Then see if you can find a precious rarity like me: Who can protect your daughter without a weapon."

…

"Naruto…"

 **(Scene Change)**

'Honestly I don't want to do anything with nobility or royal family. I am happy living with grandpa and the rest of the wind tribe members.' Naruto thought as he skipped outside their castle. "The way they probe each other's intentions and drag each other down is ridiculous. The king has no sense of danger, either~'

Naruto sighed as he looked up, and found himself standing in front of the King's castle. 'Another reason why I don't want to come to this castle is because…'

"Naruto!" A thirteen years old girl began to run towards him, claiming small area on her run, gasping for air. She quickly hid behind him, as he stayed unmoved. "Please hide me!"

He looked towards her, ready to yell but seeing her worried face, her ever so intoxicating jade orbs, he couldn't help but blush at their closeness. The way she held the garments on his back, looking around worriedly, just made him want to protect her even more.

'The reason why I don't want to come here is because… when I am around the princess, I am overcome by this weird feeling…' Naruto was flustered when she looked at her but immediately looked away from him hurriedly when she heard the voice of her worry.

"Look! Here that meanie comes!"

Naruto looked ahead with a straight face, seeing the 'nobility' that he so much hated.

"Princess Sakura~ Where are you?~" The boy looking for her was **Furea Uchiha.** Member of the **Fire Tribe.** (I know Sasuke also has the name Uchiha, but it will be explained later about the families.)

Naruto looked around him where Sakura was hiding, rather clinging to him as he spoke in a hushed tone. "That's no good Sakura-hime, You have to make sure people don't find out it was you." Implying she had done something bad which caused the Uchiha to look for her.

Sakura looked at him disapprovingly as she shook her head violently. "That's not what I was doing!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Huh? He was courting you?"

Sakura nodded seriously. Naruto looked at her briefly before he began to laugh hysterically, causing her to widen her eyes.

"I am telling you the truth!" Sakura screamed. "His name is Furea Uchiha. He keeps visiting the castle every day, giving me gifts and inviting me to play with him." She explained seriously, but that only added even more laughter to his plate.

"Can you stop making fun of me?! I am telling you the truth! He is trying to marry me! Really!"

…

Naruto did his best to contain his laughter as he looked at her, every once in a while giggling which only infuriated her.

"Hmm… the son of the Fire Tribe's leader huh?."

Sakura nodded as she looked down sadly. "He is awfully persistent, even after I told him I don't want to play with him, he still calls me to play with him… saying things like 'Hime~ Come play with me~ I got dolls~'! So annoying, I don't even like dolls!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes briefly before speaking up. "Then why don't you tell him flatly? That you have your heart set on Lord Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura immediately began to blush bit read as steam started to come off her head. She did her best to gain her posture as she replied.

"B-But my feeling aren't returned." She replied sadly, yet with shyness. "A-Also if I s-said that, Sasuke-kun will hear about it." She replied as she played with the locks of her hair around her finger.

"Well, that's your problem not mine." He replied.

"D-Don't make it sound like a bother!" She whined.

Naruto sighed. Her voice, her whining, her anger, her tears, everything bothers him… in ways that he can't explain himself. 'This is why I don't want to come to the castle…'

"Well then you have to find a way to get along with Lord Furea." Naruto proposed with a shrug as he began to walk away.

Sakura was about to stop him, but she didn't know how to. "You are so cold, Naruto." She whispered sadly but well audible. "Sasuke-kun would never say that."

This seemed to have triggered whatever he was holding inside. "Well then go cry to Lord Sasuke and ask _him_ to protect you!" He lost his cool momentarily as he screamed at her, catching her by surprise.

"Tch!" He clasped his fist tightly seeing her eyes slowly start to blur from tears. He quickly ran away without any further word. Last thing he wanted was to make her cry more.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto laid on the floor of the Castle, looking outside through the open walls as he tapped his fingers on the floor. "Gah! Let's hurry back to our clan castle, Jirayah-sama."

Jirayah who was sitting beside him raised his eyebrows from the way Naruto sounded. It wasn't a whiny one, but rather an irritated one.

"What are you so irritated about?" He asked. "Also call me Grandpa."

"I am not irritated." He replied as he switching from laying down to a sitting position.

"You are irritated." Jirayah spoke as he left.

"Hmp. Think what you want." He soon found a small piece of rock thrown out of nowhere, landing in front of him.

"Huh?" He looked below the floors, which was well above the ground. There was Sakura, climbing up on a rock. He could only see half of her face. "Sakura-hime? What are you doing here?"

Sakura used her small palm to create enough force to jump up on the floors. "And use the stairs!" Naruto scolded.

"Here." She threw a few fruits that she gathered from the kitchen in front of him.

Naruto looked down and then back at her questioningly.

"I am sorry about this afternoon." She apologized, making him slightly open his mouth in surprise.

"You were mad at me because I was acting weak right?"

Naruto didn't reply to that as he just looked at the fruits in front. He didn't know what to say to that, even he didn't know the real reason why he was angry.

"I am the proud Princess of the Kingdom, instead of whining about it, I will do something about it myself." She declared. "Well bye." She jumped down from the high floor back on the ground.

"Wait- I-" He stopped as he could just see her fingers, pointing towards the fruits. "You can have this okay? I am bribing you to reconcile with me."

He took one of the apples as he stared at it. 'This is why I don't want anything to do with the Princess. She makes me feel different…'

 **(Scene Change)**

"At this rate the clans will gain power, and the king's power will wane." Naruto could hear some of the guards speak among themselves.

"Should we really leave our country to such a coward king's hand?"

Naruto sighed. 'They are not holding back, considering the kind king it's no wonder. Even if he heard all this, they would go unpunished.'

Naruto thought about being the general but only saw the cons over pros. If any pros…

'Well, if I become the next General of the Wind Tribe, I will be the Kingdom's dog.' Naruto let out a small chuckle. 'I am not stupid enough to do that.'

"No! Let me go~!" Came the voice of the one girl he wanted nothing to do with. Sakura Haruno.

He looked beside him on the right part of the castle and could see Sakura and Furea standing face to face by the balcony.

"I won't go to the royal villa with you." Sakura stated ragingly.

"Don't be so cold. Won't you show me the way?" Furea insisted as he took a hold of her wrist which wasn't appreciated the least.

"L-Let go!" She whined and tried to free herself, which was futile as the boy was clearly stronger than the fragile princess.

'They are so annoying.' Naruto looked down, not wanting to do anything with the princess.

"Someone should stop him." One of the guards from earlier spoke.

"But that's the Fire General's son. One wrong move and…"

"Tch! Then go get the King!"

"Hai!"

'Nobles really are bothersome creatures.' Naruto thought as he leaned against the walls underneath where the guards were. 'Don't get involved. Leave them be, otherwise for the rest of my life I'll be…' He told himself as he closed his eyes. Sadly, he didn't close his ears.

"Let go! Please!"

….

"You really are adorable~."

Sakura tried her best to free herself, but the power was almost non-existent.

…..

"When you struggle with a kittens strength, it makes me want to touch you even more~"

….

"Let go off me!"

….

"Come on Hime-sama, let's play~"

"T-That's enough… l-leave."

"That's enough Lord Fureya." Naruto appeared beside him instantly as he took a hold of his hand which he used to hold Sakura. Instantly he let go off her from the force that Naruto gripped his hand, almost snapping his bones.

Naruto tightened his grip and spun him around like a rugged doll and threw him backwards a few feet away. The Uchiha somehow managed to not fall on the ground.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned with surprise, but what surprised her more was when he grabbed a hold of on her shoulder and closed their proximity in a way that Sakura's head was laid against his chest, with her arms around his chest as well.

"H-How rude! How dare you casually touch the Princess?" The Uchiha growled angrily.

"And who gave you the permission to touch _my_ princess?" Naruto snickered with sharp eyes which were intimidating despite him having a smile on his face.

'My?' Furea thought dumbfoundedly.

'Whose?' Sakura too had a dumb founded look on her face.

"Y-You should watch your mouth, brat!" He growled after shaking off the earlier revelation which he suspected to be a lie.

"I am not lying." Naruto replied without faltering, still having the challenging smile on his face. "When the Princess and I were children, we pledged to spend out futures together." Naruto pulled her closer to his chest as Sakura looked up meeting his eyes with a blush.

"Right Hime-sama?"

"Huh?... Oh!"

"Come on Hime-sama, there is no need to be shy." He smirked. Sakura finally realizing what he was trying to do, she smiled back, playing along with it.

"Ha, ha… ha… not in front of other people… h-honey!" She managed to speak up despite blushing madly.

"Hime… do you love him?" Furea asked with a shocked face.

Sakura abruptly turned her face towards him and stuck her tongue with teasingly with anger. "Y-Yes…" She looked down before gaining more confidence. She grabbed a hold of Naruto's arms as she went closer to him. If they weren't just some early teens, this scene would have a whole different meaning. "I love him… I really love him!"

Naruto despite knowing it was all a lie, he could help but blush himself.

"I refuse to accept!" Furea growled as Sakura let go off Naruto which helped him get back to his acting phase.

"Why would a Princess pledge her future to someone like you?!" Furea pointed at Naruto accusingly. "I am Furea Uchiha! The second son of the Fire tribe's General! And who exactly are you! No one!"

"I am the Wind Tribe's next General, Naruto Uzumaki. The King himself appointed me to be Sakura-Hime's bodyguard. Any more objection?" Naruto replied seriously, despite knowing what he was getting himself into.

Furea gritted his teeth as he took out his sword. "Then show me your strength!"

 **(End of Chapter)**

 **Author's Note: Here's the chapter 2. Sorry for the lateness. Review~ Let me know how you thought about the chapter. It will be slow paced compared to my other fanfictions, so don't expect the romance to grow that quickly~**

 **Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayal**

 _"Huh… there is no one here…" The young princess walked through the dark clouded emptiness, searching for a source of light or companion._

 _Soon the figure of her father could be seen in the far end of the space._

 _"Father?... Father!" She smiled as the young girl ran towards the king. Soon the cloud engulfed the image of her father, morphed into her worst nightmare._

 _"Sasuke…kun?" She murmured, seeing blood trip from the edge of the sword that was deeply struck against her father._

 _"Yo…hime-sama, I have sent your Father-"_

Sakura's eyes went wide as she woke up hastily with an audible gasp.

She looked around, still hazy from the hellish nightmare. As far as her eyes could reach, she could only see the trees of the forest. The unfamiliar sight made her panic as she desperately looked left and right. Soon the bushes around her began to make noise as she gulped and looked towards it.

From the other side of the bush, Naruto emerged slowly, holding a wooden mug.

"Na…ruto?"

"Oh, you are awake. Sorry, I went to get some water." He explained.

It took Sakura a few seconds to process the reality from the dream. They weren't any different. Last night was a reality. The dream was a reality.

Her eyes widened and soon tears began to flow down her pale skin.

Naruto gasped as she soon began to cry audibly, letting all her pent-up tears out. The echoes of her heart-breaking tears were roaming the empty forest on deaf ears. The only person at the moment who could console her was him. But he wasn't able to move or respond to her cries.

 _The sky that the three of us looked together is gone._

 **(Scene Change)**

"You should eat something." Naruto held up a burnt fish that he tried to cook by a campfire. Albeit he was the worst of cooks, it was the only source of food. Seeing Sakura completely unmoved, her eyes glued on the ground lifelessly, he couldn't help but grit his teeth from anger towards the person who caused her to be like this. Her once warm cheerful eyes were now gloomy and lifeless.

Despite how angry he was, he needed to be the voice of reason for her at this time. It was his duty to protect her.

"From here on, I don't know if we will be able to secure food." He added but there was no response from her.

'She is growing weaker. Not only her physical strength. Even after time has passed, she can't still face reality.' Naruto thought as he looked at her body. Her usually small figure was even smaller. She needed to eat food and he didn't know how to make her.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto sat facing away from the small pond where Sakura was currently taking a bath. He lightly chuckled about the fact that despite saying no to food, her tendency of staying clean was still there. It was the first sign of her real self, coming to fruition.

"Ahh!" A small yet loud enough screech could be heard, followed by water splashes. Naruto instantly took out his sword as he faced towards Sakura.

"W-what are these?" She managed to murmur as tears gathered around her eyes. He looked at her legs that was now stuck with few leeches. He had forgotten that she had never taken a bath in such dirty water before.

"They are leeches. Hold still." He quickly rushed in front of her as he sat beside her. Attentively he started to remove them from her leg.

"They live in lakes and swamps and they suck your blood." He explained.

"Blood…" She whispered.

Naruto smirked at her. "Don't worry, they won't kill you." But his smirk lasted short as he realized soon that Sakura was completely naked. She was trying to hide her body with her hand instinctively.

He cheeks went red as he quickly stood up and turned around. "I will leave your clothes here." He managed to add without stuttering.

"Once we gather our belongings, we will leave." As he walked away a few feet, he realized the lack of response from her. Normally if he had seen her naked like this, she would raise a tantrum and throw stuff at him. But she didn't. She was just sitting there like a doll.

'Will the princess stay like this forever? She doesn't eat. She only walks if I pull her along by the hand… she is like a doll.' He clutched his palms with frustration.

'Are you satisfied Sasuke? You destroyed the days we spent together, and the princess you treasured. Does this satisfy you?!' His internal rant came to a halt as his feet hit against an object on the ground.

"This is…" He picked up what looked like a hairpin. Soon he realized it was the same hairpin that Sasuke had given to the princess on her sixteenth birthday.

'She still had this…?'

 **(Scene Change)**

It was already nightfall. Naruto managed to find a small cave where he lit up a campfire. Sakura sat inside there, not speaking as usual.

"We'll rest here today." He spoke as cheerfully as he could. He needed her to break out from her shell.

Sakura soon let out a small gasp as her palm reach on her hair and she soon began to looked left and right.

Naruto looked at her from the edge of his eyes, already knowing the reason for her reaction.

"What's wrong, did you lose something?"

"Huh…?" She looked at him before looking down sadly, not answering afterwards.

'I don't… need it.' She thought as she looked at the fire on the campfire lifelessly. She shook her head as Naruto sat beside her. 'I definitely don't need it…'

Soon the flashback of their earlier encounter flash before her eyes.

 _'But I love your hair Sakura-hime-sama. It's a beautiful pink like the cherry blossoms.'_

Sakura slowly stood up but was soon met with Naruto's voice.

"Where are you going?"

She visibly startled and looked at him. "I-I'm… just..." She quickly turned around and began to walk. "I will soon be back."

 **(Scene Change)**

Sakura began to search everywhere, behind the rocks, under the leaves. But to no avail. The flash back of Sasuke's smiling face followed by the blood on her father's chest soon clouded her mind as she panicked and closed her eyes.

 **Hisssss**

She quickly opened her eyes and could see a moderately large snake in front of her.

 _"The Sasuke you knew, that never existed. Should anyone get in my way-"_ Sasuke's last words resonated on her mind as she looked at the snake now approaching towards her dangerously.

 _"I will cut him down."_ Her eyes widened as the snake opened it's large mouth and lash towards her. She let out a scream.

Soon the snake was pinned against the ground by the tip of Naruto's sword as he stood beside her.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Sakura just looked in the ground, scared like a chicken but mute like a doll.

He growled, visibly upset. "Why did you come this far?! Do you want to die?!" He shook her harshly, trying to put some sense in her. He couldn't afford losing her to some stupid snake.

His legs soon touched with another snake. 'Shit… is it their nest?'

He quickly guarded Sakura and picked her up and began to run. There were at least a dozens of snakes around the area.

Soon one of the snake bit on his legs as he audibly hissed.

"Ugh… Bring it on!" He hissed as he kicked the snake's head off from his leg.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

"Keep your mouth shut and hang on, Hime-sama." Naruto jumped down from the edge of a rock into the nest of more snakes. The whole area was full of snakes of different kind. If only he had the daylight then perhaps he could avoid stepping on them.

"B-But-"

"Think of me as a tool. Use me so that you can live, got it?!" Naruto spoke as more snakes began to bit his legs but he kept on running.

"That's what I am here for."

 **(Scene Change)**

Once they reached back to their campfire, Naruto tore off his robe and tightly bind it where the snakes had bitten him. He hissed from the pain but kept in to minimal.

"Naruto… I am sorry-"

"Is this what you were looking for?" He cut her off as he held the hairpin towards her. Sakura lightly gasped and then saddened as she took it from his hand. She kept looking at the hairpin with mixed emotions. She didn't know what to do. Was all his compassion just a lie? Was it all for gaining her trust? Was Sasuke really-

"I can't forgive that bastard. But more than that I want you to live." He spoke angrily towards her.

'To find that you made a move for the first time since we entered these mountains… if it can keep you alive, I don't care what it is. Be it that bitch's lame ass hairpin.'

Naruto stood up as he looked at the sky. It was approaching dawn. 'Even if it's a feeling that you can't still throw away.'

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I hope you are still willing to read this story because I really enjoy writing this** **Hopefully it's good!**

 **Review~**


End file.
